


【七五折】行行

by halanta



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: 非常雷，有3p，wsn，抹布，且be
Relationships: 许佳琪/吴哲晗
Kudos: 2





	【七五折】行行

下午三点十分，许佳琪站在平江小区4号楼1204室的门前。

她大大地喘了一口气，看到自己胸前别的绿凤蝶宝石胸针一颤一颤的，好像就要变成一只活的蝴蝶，从她两个山丘之间的凹陷扑飞进她身体里面一样。

不知道为什么，这次她按门铃的时候，脑海里会突然飘出有关这个男人的庞杂信息：已婚，中产人士，三十五岁，是一个什么公司的总经理，在老城区还有一套别墅……除了她依旧没有想起他的脸来。之前交过的男人的长相，她也是一分手就忘得干干净净。不管他们是自视甚高，为了在她身上实现自己某种可笑的尊严，还是动了真情，苦苦哀求和挽留，对于她来说都是一样的：他们唯一没有被她遗弃的东西，只有曾经送她的礼物。她把那些男人给她的首饰装在一只盒子里，玻璃水晶，琥珀金银，不分真假贵贱混在一起，金碧辉煌一大把，她甚至记不清什么是谁送的了，但无聊的时候，她喜欢把手指插进那盒子里，随意地扯出通常会缠在一起的几条来，也不一一解开，就胡乱绕在手腕或是脖颈上，欣赏这些扭曲交缠、盘根错节的珠宝。

叮叮――――

门铃的声音又巨大又刺耳，而且还是按了之后好一会儿才响起来，吓了许佳琪一大跳，所以刚才她的蝴蝶胸针才会颤抖起来。

门开了。却是一个女人站在门口。

许佳琪傻掉了。她穿着淘宝名曰绸缎宫廷风大褶边的上衣，黑色短裙，铆钉高跟鞋，双手拎着人造革小包，站在楼梯扶手边，感觉自己在这些便宜行头里融成了一滩烂泥。

“请问……您找谁？”女人面带困惑地问，声音悦耳，不过很低。

许佳琪的大脑急速运转。如果他老婆临时意外回来了，这个男人应该给她发了紧急消息；但转眼，她又想起来，自己前来时在出租车上睡了一路，都没打开过手机。于是她迅速地从上衣口袋摸出手机，按开屏幕，瞄到锁屏界面弹出一条消息：情况有变，你先回自己家，我在你家楼下等着，开车接你去老城区。

该死。

“不好意思，我找错了。”她这样说，准备下楼离开。说出这句话的这一刻，她就在想，从这男的身边跑路的时间可能要被迫提前了。

“等等，”女人突然叫住了她，“你口袋里有东西掉出来了。”

她转过身。两个女人同时望着掉在地上的那个东西，表情同时变得十分惊讶。那是一张名片，名片做得很浮夸，是整个漆了金的，上面还亮闪闪的镶着银色浮雕花纹。

“怎么会这样……这是我爱人的……”女人露出了迷茫的神色，又转而看着五个台阶下的许佳琪。

“这……”许佳琪想起来，在她和这个男人见面第一天，他做作地塞给她一张自己的名片，当时她就在心里偷偷地笑，日后想起来，还是会觉得他既没品又自大。她今天穿的是第一次见他的衣服，这身衣服也只穿了那一下，所以没洗过。是命中注定要她有这么一场劫，她认识了无数个男人，所以必定逃不过和其中某一位妻子的修罗场。纵使狡兔三窟，也不可能次次侥幸……她早就料到这一天会到来。风水轮流转，她想，老天不会放过任何一个人。

“这是为什么……你认识我丈夫吗……”这个女人像是在自言自语一般讲话。许佳琪从她眼底读出一种茫然的天真，天真的悲伤。这令许佳琪感到不可思议。这样的眼神让她突然感到自己胜券稳操。

“是的，我认识他。”许佳琪都不知道是哪里来的勇气，声音清晰又镇定地说，“我想我可以对你实话实说吧，我对不起你。你的丈夫约我来这里，他的家里，他告诉我他还没有结婚，我不知道你。是他的错。”

“是这样的吗？”女人声音颤抖，依然是很茫然地看着她问。许佳琪站在楼梯下仰视着打量她，突然感觉很窝火。这个结了婚的女人――根据她丈夫的描述，已经有两年多了――穿了看上去料子很不错的睡衣，纤细高挑；有一头快垂到腰上的棕咖色大波浪卷发，这倒是很符合一位中产年轻妻子的气质，不过发质很好，没有被烫染摧枯拉朽。女人的脸很端庄，没有化妆，五官清秀耐看。许佳琪最不能忍受的，是她那一双眼睛――很大，眼珠晕染着一点暗影，睫毛细细密密，始终静静地望着许佳琪。这是少女才会有的眼神，它被安进一个结婚两年的人妻的眼睛里，美丽得怪异，甚至惊心动魄。

许佳琪没有这种美丽。她万分羞愧，无地自容，有一股本能性的、连她自己也察觉不到的嫉妒在她心中悄悄升起。

“是的。你的丈夫背叛了你。”许佳琪说。

“我……我知道了。”女人轻轻点了点头，眼睛变亮了，似乎是因为积了眼泪的缘故。

“你不生气吗？”这回是真的轮到许佳琪吃惊了。她本来都做好这个女人冲下楼梯，撕心裂肺地扯着她哭哭啼啼的准备了。

“我……我早就……”女人的声音快要听不见了，“我早就猜想，他并不爱我了。只是，我想不到……这太快了，我的天啊……不过，你放心，我不会对你怎么样的，毕竟……你其实也没做错什么，是……是他骗了你。”

“你可真是个天使。”许佳琪揶揄地说。“不过，你很可怜。你怕他和你离婚吗？”

“我不知道啊……”女人依旧是轻轻地回答。她的眼睛一直在湿漉漉地闪亮，像要马上裂开，溢出来什么一样。

“你不觉得很亏吗？他背着你偷腥，而你只是在这里苦苦等着，甚至还要被他的情妇侮辱。这样不值得。”许佳琪玩心大起，走上了楼梯，“我真替你感到不值得。”

“你……你要做什么？”女人退后了一两步。

“我要――”许佳琪走上前，搂住女人，猛地吻住了她的嘴唇。下午三点一刻，阳光被掷洒进整个楼道，给一切镀上丰满柔软的金色光泽。

“呜――”女人发出一声呜咽，想拼命推开许佳琪。但隔着睡衣，许佳琪就感受到了她身体的绵软无力，她虚弱的反抗在前芭蕾舞教师的强劲力量下近似于零。因此她没能阻止许佳琪把这个吻深入下去。许佳琪的舌头遭到了一排牙齿的阻拦，但她轻巧地舔着它们，没多久就把舌尖探进去了。

“你看你，你的意志，就和你的牙齿一样软弱。”这个吻结束，许佳琪把舌头撤回来，她的一只手还搭在女人的腰上，听见女人凌乱的呼吸。“也难怪你老公会去找别的女人，因为你的心里其实也没有他，这么容易就被我攻陷了。你潜意识里就渴望着成为罪人。”

“让我进去，去到你的房子里，好吗？”许佳琪用下巴轻轻点了点半敞的门，“你喘成这样，在楼道里太容易被听见了。

“让我来吧，让我来帮你，这样你和你老公都有罪了，你们从此两清，你再也不用为他流眼泪了。”

“你叫做什么名字？”许佳琪抚摸着女人肩膀上的头发，手法像抚摸一只窝在自己脚边的宠物。女人的肩窝上有一个黑色文身，文的是她丈夫的缩写。

“吴哲晗。”女人抬起头，怯怯地说。

“是他叫你文的吗？”

“是的。”

“这个，我也有一个。你看，他自恋得在自己的名字上大下功夫――裱了名片，还叫他的女人文身。”许佳琪脱下了丝袜，用脚尖挑逗了勾了勾女人，把大腿内侧全部暴露出来给她看。

“啊……”

“他是叫我文在这个地方的。”许佳琪盯着女人的脸，得意地说。“你的是在那么显眼的位置，夏天穿吊带就露出来，就像你――只是当摆设，供所有人观赏；我的被藏在这里，没人能看见，可他每次舔我这里的时候呢，都会好好赏玩一番，这是只属于他一个人的秘密领地。文身里就含着男人卑鄙的鬼想法吧。”

许佳琪看吴哲晗脸红了；不知道她是因为露骨的话害羞，还是因为被自己冒犯到，所以生气了。

“你生气了吧？但你丈夫，说出来就是这么烂。你如果恨他，就好好和我做。你都和我到这一步了，忘了他吧。”说着，许佳琪在吴哲晗紧绷的脊背上抚了几下，“放松些，平时你和他也这样吗？难怪他来找我。”

吴哲晗的呼吸很急促，像连接不断、杂乱无章的潮水向许佳琪袭来，把她整个人包裹住。吴哲晗结了婚，自然是有些经验的，可是总有生硬的感觉，想来这些蹩脚经验全部是那个男人传授给她的，里面无处不渗满了他的肮脏癖好。许佳琪甚至产生一种错觉，自己又在和那个男人做爱。这使她感到微妙的同时，有些不舒服。

“跟我学着点，你下次要这样，你老公才会爽――”她满手的美甲，自己都不知道吴哲晗在她的手指下发出的呻吟是因为痛，还是爽。但吴哲晗在和女人做这方面一无所知，简直就是个处；许佳琪又很卖力，她几乎是在忘情地艺术表演了，把自己干这行的所得所学全部投入进去。只要完成这场演出，征服他的女人，许佳琪就彻彻底底打败了这个男人。可吴哲晗比她想象中的好对付多了。许佳琪的表演还没有尽兴，还没有达到她理想中的高潮章节，吴哲晗就高潮了。

“你去了吗？”她看着吴哲晗，看着这个她手下败将的附属品，有些失望地说。

“对不起……”吴哲晗的脸上竟然全是泪水，“我……真的对不起……”

“你对不起谁呀？”许佳琪不明白这种女人的脑回路，“事都做了，现在说什么对不起？”

“……我也不知道……天哪，我只是……这太荒唐了……我竟然……我以后要怎么面对……”

“实在不行，你要我和你老公分手也可以。”许佳琪耸耸肩，平静地说，“和你讲实话好了，我无所谓，我都习惯了甩男人了――我靠这个为生，已经是老手，他没法拿我怎么地。”

吴哲晗只是用手掩住脸，泪水从她的指缝里流出来，把一小块被单洇成了灰色。许佳琪在一旁静静地看着这个女人哭。她注意到她的手指格外修长。它们覆盖着她的脸，苍白地扭曲，带动骨节凸出、青筋显露，好像就是神经质的哭泣本身。许佳琪抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表――下午三点五十五分。她感觉到了人生的乏味。这个男人本就不值一提，他老婆乏味无趣，而且令人难以理解。许佳琪和这个女人“露水情缘”，只是由于少女渴望冒险和破坏的心情偶然地复苏了一刹那。四十五分钟过去，有什么改变发生了吗？她还是不打算和这个男人分手，因为他身上还有没被她抽干的骨髓，她没理由半途丢弃一个愚笨的猎物而去。这种生活还要继续。让他的老婆继续做个脆弱伤感的蠢货吧，没有比这更适合所有人的。

“好啦，”许佳琪用指尖点了点这个叫吴哲晗的女人的锁骨洼，拂去落到里面的泪珠，“别哭啦，我刚才是随口胡说的，你是一个温柔的好妻子。我会离开你丈夫，把他还给你的。我这种廉价的女人，配不上这么好的日子。”

“不……”吴哲晗突然把手从脸上移下来，轻轻捏住搁在她锁骨上五彩斑斓的指甲，那双空虚、浸透悲伤、充满泪水的眼睛正对准许佳琪。“你不要走。算我求你，以后也……能多来这儿吗？”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”许佳琪的声音非常尖刻，但长久自发的训练之下，就像藏着小刀的棉花糖，裹着便宜的糖衣。她用这把嗓子去向男人讨要勾引什么东西，就像她如今魅惑这个不幸的女人一样。但男人和女人不同，男人听不出她声音下的恶毒和乔装，而这个女人听得出来，还有自己习惯而刻意的讨好。“一个可能刚刚跟你老公做爱的女人来到你家里，在你和老公做爱的床上用手指将你操到高潮。不，那样显得我和男人一样愚蠢。你是不是没有用过按摩棒？”看着吴哲晗不解的眼神，“有一种双头的，你玩过没有？把一头塞到你的逼里，另一头塞到我的逼里，我一动，就能看到你的逼水和他的精液流出来……他这样的男人，想必不会做什么清洗，而你这样清白高贵的女人，也不会把白白的十根指头伸到下面去，从逼缝里把那些男人的腌臜玩意儿抠出来，只会在白天偷偷地洗很贵的天鹅绒席梦思床单，啊，不用你洗，你有仆人。”她又勾起一点讽刺的笑。旋即恍然大悟，“你这样的女人，他又怎么会把精液射进你的逼？原来你是个清白的女人，原来我睡了一个清白的女人。你知道吗，我睡过男人也睡过女人，女人的逼都很肥很厚，充满了男人鸡巴摩擦的印子，……”  
许佳琪口若悬河，长篇大论，感觉自己就像每次上台都要苦口婆心二十四字箴言的市委书记，虽然他的口气要官方，要硬邦邦，不如她这般饱含激情气势磅礴，但目的差不多，都是羞辱台底下的人，而她说得显然更真切，更有说服力，几乎把自己也感动到了，恨不得给自己鼓两个掌，就像她老公要许佳琪打屁股一样，许佳琪望着那干bia的没几两肉还有各种奇怪扭曲的伤痕和黑印的屁股，觉得恶心想吐，恨不得把喉咙挖出来，但是越是恶心越是激昂，她扬起纤纤十指，左右开弓地动山摇，好似是在干什么神圣的事业，也巧妙地掩过了她喉头的呕声。  
女人或许被这一长串砸得头晕目眩，久久回不过神。“所以你愿意吗？”她喜悦的，像一片即将凋零的树叶，“所以你愿意留下来……是不是？你希望我做什么可以……可以留下你……”  
许佳琪噎住了。  
做什么留住她？她从来不想让人留住她。那些男人，用恐吓和礼物试图买下她，锁住她，让她变成胸前的绿凤蝶胸针，作为对妻子的嘲笑或是对征服的得意或者还有什么别在他们身上。但是这只胸针很便宜，还会掉色，唯一的优点就是做得像真的宝石一样，而真的宝石她是不会拿出来示人的，这个破胸针她自然也不打算戴多久。  
她捞过旁边褶皱甚多的衣服，轻轻一拽，蝴蝶在她的美甲上闪烁。  
“你收下这个，你戴上这个。你知不知道，我和你老公第一次见面，他夸这个胸针很漂亮，然后就来摸我的胸。我顺从了，因为他夸这个赝品很漂亮。”吴哲晗什么都没穿，她将蝴蝶放在她的乳沟上，“然后再跟我做一次，我已经错过了跟你老公的约会，也不想再掏一次打车费，你得赔偿我。”她在这个女人面前无耻得理直气壮，就好像她才是那个老公似的。  
女人很是羞涩地拉起她的手。她的手上还有没有干涸的泪水，蹭在许佳琪的皮肤上。她将她的手放在自己双腿之间，“我要……怎么做？”她声音含混，可能是在说做爱的事情吧，听起来像在哀求我怎样才能留住你一样。  
许佳琪觉得这女的脑袋是不是有毛病。  
“我来，你不用管。”她近乎粗暴地对吴哲晗说，试图抽离自己的手，但没抽出去，吴哲晗的两只手紧紧地拉住了她的手。  
于是她又给吴哲晗做了一次。吴哲晗比上次要好些了，没有那么快高潮。但高潮时的水还是，哗哗地喷了她一手，搞得她对自己那不甚结实的美甲痛心疾首。她问吴哲晗：“卫生纸在哪？不然你给我舔干净？”  
“我去——”她倒抽一口凉气，吴哲晗真的在给她舔。  
“你不会真的不知道卫生纸在哪吧？”许佳琪近于惊愕地问。“还是你老公用的都是金子银子做的卫生纸，不舍得给我用？”  
吴哲晗抬起头。这个女人的神情依旧是脆弱的，她的声音带着一些高潮后的空虚，她轻轻地说，“谢谢你，我爱你。”  
一般情侣做爱过后不外乎两步：亲爱的我爱你，亲爱的我也爱你。但她俩又不是情侣，许佳琪只感到震撼。吴哲晗为什么要说这话？谢谢我绿了她还是谢谢我操了她？我爱你？她疯了吧？如果是那些男人说我爱你不是不可以理解，他们把这当成轻易的言语递出双唇，就好像一个常见的礼节，而她也答以女人的礼节。女人的礼节不是我爱你。  
我有什么值得你爱的，被你男人的母狗操了你很开心？收起你那副假惺惺的嘴脸，你不过是个跟我一样的贱人。对，贱人，靠着乞食活着。她又想恶毒而尖刻的说话了，用最下流的话去伤害这个女人，看她很伤心很难过的模样，那让她快乐，伤害他人乃至伤害自己都让她快乐。但她注意到这开头就像赌气一样，于是省略了第一句。  
吴哲晗没有给她机会说下面的话，而是啊的一声，“他要回来了……你快走吧。”  
“我不走又能怎么样，”她蛮横地说，“让你老公看见小三和正房其乐融融，岂不是一件快事。而且……”她点了点她胸前的胸针，“看到这个东西他难道不会更得意？我第一次跟他干的时候，他就叼着这个操我。今天晚上他肯定也会这样得意洋洋地操你，或许还会让你高潮。我在这里，你还不用担心他今天晚上来找我。我可以成就你。”  
“你走吧，”吴哲晗的声音跌落下去，“他对你不好，我不要……至少不要在这儿看到。”她充满了软弱的，母亲似的哀求。许佳琪还想说几句硬话，但莫名其妙被打动了，无精打采地拾起地上衣服，“算啦，我走啦。”  
顿了一会儿又说，“你以后不要这样了。其他女人可没我这么心善。多多保重。”  
“等一下。”吴哲晗说，匆匆地抽了一根看起来亮闪闪的很贵的钢笔，在她胸前写了一串电话号码。  
“我看不到。”许佳琪说。  
“照照镜子就看到了。”

许佳琪回程上一直在想今天的奇妙经历。男人这段时间一直在给她发消息，一开始还甜言蜜语的，到最后实在不耐起来，什么话都出口了。她意外心情很好，对着母狗和婊子的字眼也笑吟吟的，权当夸奖，十分和顺地发了一串自认狗的安抚的话。男人对她这个行为感到极大满意，因为许佳琪过去会乳胶会口交会叫床十项全能，但这种还是比较少的。许佳琪漫不经心地打着字想着吴哲晗那楚楚可怜的样子，她感觉自己下面很湿，逼在不停冒水，需要抚慰。  
她知道男人肯定也硬了，于是顺理成章地接受了男人换个地方的邀请。吴哲晗注定等不到老公回家了，她叹了口气，真可怜。  
她在出租车上对着小镜子补妆，想起吴哲晗在她胸前写的那一串号码，觉得有些糟糕，要那个男人看到了肯定会非常生气，认为她是在骗他，跟外面哪个野男人胡搞，他绝对不操这样的批，而他不操批她也就拿不到钱，还需要她费时间下功夫去哄对方，那样确实不值得。擦了吧，她对自己说，你的指甲上还有她的阴水呢，快，伸进蕾丝文胸，用她的阴水擦去这串号码吧，以后也不要再见了。  
出租车发出刺耳的刹车声。原来已经到了。  
她付了钱，走进眼前金碧辉煌的酒店，然后询问前台。美丽的前台挂着标准的微笑对她说，”XX先生已经在502房间等您了。“她知道这个男人一定很心急，一向只有她等他的份，哪里会他等她？她挺起胸，莫名有些骄傲，那串号码隐在蕾丝文胸勒住的肌肤边缘，像一个秘而不宣的魔咒。  
门打开了。  
男人急不可耐地扑上来，像一头野兽一样，呼哧呼哧地喘气。许佳琪头一偏，柔柔地说，“先让我洗个澡。”  
“洗个屁！老子都快憋不住了。”男人大力揉她的胸，感到层层衣服下的乳尖挺立起来，她不由得发出一声甜腻的娇喘。看来男人在射一次前是不会让她洗澡了，他撕开她的衣服，就会看见他老婆留下的一串黑色电话号码。  
许佳琪衣衫凌乱，心头万千念头闪过，趁男人解她的衣服时盘算着。  
“你那个蝴蝶胸针哪儿去了？挺好看的，为什么不戴上？”男人埋在她乳间深深嗅了一口，露出迷醉的神情。“是不是送给哪个野男人了？”  
“你回家就知道了。”许佳琪笑吟吟的，又躲过男人一串粗鲁的啃噬，嗔怪道，“衣服弄得这么乱，我可怎么去见人呀。”  
“女人的衣服就是用来脱的。”他急不可耐，以为她又在玩什么情趣游戏，一时嘴上就口不择言，“心肝肝，我脱你衣服你不开心？你是什么婊子你敢不开心？你不开心我打死你！”  
“啊呀！”许佳琪捂着脸，“你太粗鲁了！”她眼睛一眨，就要落下泪来，委委屈屈，“就想给你个惊喜嘛……别那么急好不好，我先舔你的屌不好吗？”  
“别磨磨唧唧的，跟我老婆似的。”男人毫无顾忌地提起自己的妻子，“说了八百遍舔屌，舔个屌好像把她命都要了……算了，你这种荡妇的嘴也没什么意思，谁知道你来的路上给司机口没有。”他越说越兴奋，用力摇晃她，扯下她裙子上缝得不结实的花边，粗糙的手探进去，“你这个婊子……连内裤都没穿，底下都湿成什么样了，是不是勾引我？”  
“这不都给您准备好了嘛。”许佳琪在男人的揉搓下娇喘连连，不恼不怒，“我跟您多久了，是那么不知情识趣的人吗？”语罢，主动拉开上身的拉链，露出一片雪白的肩头，男人上去咬了一口，情绪暂且没那么激烈了，“说吧，小妖精，想玩什么花样？想我怎么伺候你？”  
“哪敢让您来呀。”她羞涩地说，一派媚态，“但我确实有所求。”  
“你说吧！”男人觉得自己又是伟大的男子汉了，理应给一个女人她想要的东西。他的手指在许佳琪的逼里快速进进出出，带出一片飞溅的水声，许佳琪并紧双腿，娇憨地任凭男人抠她的阴户。  
“我想您这样从后面狠狠操我，这样，对，对着镜子。哎呀不要脱衣服啦。”二人对着一面巨大的镜子，许佳琪毫无廉耻，上半身的裙子褪到胸部以下，文胸吊带散漫地垂下来，大半个奶子都露在外面，她面对着镜子扶着镜子，身体挡住了男人的视线，男人的衣冠被她理得很整齐，只有粗大的鸡巴在她的逼里挞伐，“您知道女人是感情的动物。啊啊啊啊啊……！比起毫无感情地性交，我更想看您充满感情地揉着我奶和全身的样子……那样让我觉得，我是被爱的。”她泪光晶莹，语调也带上了抽噎，好像很不好意思地闭上嘴低下头。  
这让男人收获了极大的安慰。他更凶猛地操着她，两只手去捻她的乳头，捻一下她就发出呜呜咽咽的声响，跟平日泼辣的叫床完全不同，而是有一种小女人的幽怨之意。这让他感到自己很有尊严，很被女人爱着，“原来你喜欢这样？恐怕在外面没少想被我这样操吧。”这样衣冠楚楚地塞进一个赤裸的女人逼里，“你就是想被别人看着试不试？贱人，下次我们在车上做，我老婆坐副驾驶，我一边操你让她给我口交，不口交我就打你，那个女人心软得很，肯定会这么做的……”  
她在冲撞的间隙里看到女人在她胸上纹得那一圈数字，只露出半边，但足够她认清写得是什么了。她心底念过一遍，更大声地尖叫求饶起来，“不行了……你好大，你好厉害！老公好厉害……啊啊啊啊啊！”她抓着镜子边弓起身承受着对方撞击，男人把持不住地射到她逼里，她的声音还带着泣音，饱含奇怪的感情，“老公啊啊啊啊啊……老公我爱你！”  
她将那串号码又背了一遍。  
“我也爱你。”  
两个人初次偃息下来，许佳琪问对方，“现在可以放我去洗澡了吧？”男人宽大地笑着，准许了。  
许佳琪走进浴室，挤了一点沐浴露在手上。她的皮肤很红，不知道是被勒出来的还是揉出来的，她将文胸脱下，发现那行号码已经被汗水糊得差不多看不见了。她又低低地念了一遍。忽然笑了。  
她细细地擦拭了那块皮肤，彻底抹去了这个印记。随即用手沾上大发的逼水还有男人的精液，往身上涂，三个人的体液混在一起，她一遍涂一边叫老公，老公来操我，……  
男人心痒难耐，踹开卫生间的门，便看见如此的骚浪场景。  
真是不得了。他想着，这小婊子今个儿怎么这么热情。  
那一天他们从浴室的淋浴做到马桶，从地板做到床上，昏天黑地日月无光。那一晚男人罕见地留了下来，在她身边睡着了。许佳琪睡不着，听着男人的鼾声，心中浮现起吴哲晗孤单地在家坐着的身影。这么一想逼又痒痒，拿她的大长腿缠上了男人的腰，无所谓地想，反正男的早上晨勃了肯定还要再干一波的。

第二天许佳琪拿她五彩斑斓的美甲点钱时心情颇为不错，尽管钱上全是逼水，那个男人好死不死塞到她双腿间，自己做完就拍拍屁股走人了。她用长长的指甲隔着钞票小心地抚慰自己，一想到这堆钱将来要交到不同身份不同地位不同阶层的男人或女人手上而他们却浑然不知这钞票上沾了一个无足轻重的女的的逼水，如果他们像她一样爱钱指不准会痴迷地舔这堆票面，把她的逼水吃下去，就像给一个全然不认识的人口交了一样。哈哈，金钱是一种交易，性也是一种交易，你们靠着自己的努力赚钱，到头来还不是要吃我的逼水？我在一切之前就把你们这群无辜的无罪的人全都玷污了，更何况你们也远远称不上。她想着就高兴，索性躺倒下来，反正十二点才退房，她还有一早上与自己玩乐。  
她拉开厚重的红窗帘，让金黄色明晃晃的太阳光照进来，照在他们性交了一整夜的大床和地板上。太阳光很温暖，她喜欢沐浴着太阳光，皮肤都暖洋洋的，在这种情况下一个人待着，挺起自己的逼自慰。但她又对那些去户外照射紫外线，洗什么天然日光浴的人不解，太阳光是好，只有隔了一层才是好的，不然就会灼伤她赖以生存的娇嫩肌肤，让她不再喜欢太阳也不再喜欢自己，然后不停地诅咒这一切。另一方面她觉得这个男的真是傻逼，只敢在下午或是晚上光线晦暗的时辰焦渴地做爱，他们只是没有洞插了而已，但又要找一副白日光鲜的好皮相，纵使夜晚看得不太清楚，也知道挨操的是个美女，这就够了。然而这时候明明该去举行婚礼，白天挑定了好看的新娘，晚上跟宾客揽着她的手，全程不用看她的脸，只用对着宾客微笑，在亲吻时找准她嘴巴的位置，像吸盘一样紧紧地贴上去。  
她忽然很想有人跟她做爱。这群男的有贼心没贼胆，况且她能比一小部分可视的钞票重要，在巨大的不可视的金钱面前只是蝼蚁。她自己也是，她对自己的逼还有信心，一到夜晚就变成钞票的无底洞，尽心竭力地榨干男人的子孙和钱，就像提前偷听到了秘密在黑暗里干枯的河道上疯狂捡拾鹅卵石的行人，她知道一到白天那就会变成金子。这是她晚上的逼，像个精确运作的机器；而白天出去见人，她的逼就是隐在廉价的衣物内部供人观看供人猜度的无用东西，她向每一个人挺起胸展现自己美好的曲线，用自己的性征告诉男人和女人：你看我的胸这么大，我必然也有个诱人的逼藏在其中。然而她有时会希望白天没有逼，晚上长出来就行，周而复始，她白天只用给别人展现一具空空的蝉蜕。  
她不是能将逼装上又卸下的某一类医生，因此白天就得自己伺候这个逼，好让它晚上全力运作。可她想骑在男人身上，让阳光毫无保留地照遍她的全身，她知道自己很美，自己的乳房很美，自己的腹部很美，自己的脊背很美，自己律动的影子很美，她夹着的那个男的只是负责欣赏垂涎她的摄像机。在没有旁人时，她就沉浸在这种对自我的美幼稚而大胆的狂恋之中，幻想她的逼只是个诱人的动因，并不贯穿一段关系的全部，或者至少不贯穿她脑海的全部。  
她夹着枕头，忽然又想起吴哲晗来。她昨天晚上有没有哭？她那么柔弱的女人，也有着一些聪慧和天赋，不会不知道她老公干啥去了，肯定会哭得很厉害吧，就像第一次性交一样。老公跟小三热火朝天地活塞运动，被冷落的妻子在家哭了。她笑都止不住了，虽然尽管她们现在大概是两个女的都孤身一人，而男的去上班了。  
那串数字，她打了出来。  
接通电话时，她甜腻腻地喊了一声老公，猝不及防听见了吴哲晗的呻吟声，“是个姐妹，打错了。”然后就被掐断了。许佳琪心头火起，突然想把房间里的东西都砸了，对着窗外大喊吴哲晗你个婊子！她要让所有人，她睡过的所有人都知道吴哲晗也是个婊子。可能他们都知道并且嘲笑她，只有她被蒙在鼓里。  
她无精打采地自慰了一会儿，吴哲晗的电话又拨过来了。  
“抱歉，一时不得已。”女人说话口气还是低而柔和，“刚刚我老公在。”她很自然地说着，并不觉得这是种骄傲，只是很自然地说着，对着和她老公做过爱的女人，对着其他人，她都可以理直气壮地这么说：我老公。就算她这么说有一种炫耀，别人也没法反驳，但正是吴哲晗并无意炫耀这个客观事实，反而令许佳琪更生气了。  
“他刚刚在操你？”许佳琪对着电话冷哼两声，“用淋着我逼水的鸡巴操你？”  
她心里生出一种酸涩。她听见吴哲晗穿衣服发出的细碎声响，禁不住想她的裸体在照耀下的样子，又想那个男的跟他老婆除了传教士体位也不会干其他的，吴哲晗也不接受，肯定用他肥大的身躯将吴哲晗洁白的身体挡住了，让她在阴影里变得黑黑的，这般暴殄天物地操着美女老婆。如此一来，她受打击的气势又起来了。  
吴哲晗这两天被强行灌输了不少粗鄙之语，可还是不知道怎么回答，捏着电话的手微微颤抖，是也不是不是也不是。许佳琪更来劲了，好像要一股脑地把这腔愤懑扔给她，“你穿内裤没有？”  
良久，吴哲晗那边闷闷传来一声嗯，好像有些游移。许佳琪感觉自己就像个猥琐男，她一方面可怜自己一方面唾弃自己，哎呀许佳琪你真不是人，这种唾弃有种自豪在里面，显得她很有能耐，毕竟不是人也是境界。她决心将这种不做人的精神发扬到底，“什么颜色什么形状？你老公怎么讲？有没有说你内裤都湿了一片，真骚啊是不是在勾引我？他以前老是喜欢大庭广众摸人家底裤，把人家的逼都摸得流满了水……”  
那边又没什么声音了，也许是吴哲晗在思考，也许是她到底还是被这番话冒犯到了。冒犯到正好，许佳琪喜欢冒犯人，冒犯男人，男人会宽宏原谅；冒犯女人，自有一种别样的快感，那种快感刻在她骨子里，就像她骨子里就是个贱货一样。许佳琪跃跃欲试，就像期待着冲锋的士兵。  
吴哲晗再说话时，声音里带上了哭腔，声线也不是很稳，她好像在踌躇什么，许佳琪觉得她很虚弱，良久，她鼓足了勇气一般答道：  
“你的……”随即又很快补上了一句，“你不要生气。”低不可闻，但许佳琪实实在在听到了。  
所以这个女的跟她老公做爱穿着我的底裤？许佳琪想笑，可她微微一动，感觉自己晃荡出了眼泪。  
“我没有生气。吴哲晗，你还穿着我的内内，”她故意把声音弄恶心了几分，“你老公又出去了，想必你很空虚吧？不如我们来phone sex？我教教你？”她的英文单词发音不标准，带着诡异的中式口音。  
吴哲晗茫然地问：“分塞克斯？那是什么？”她纯是按中文念的，说出来格外地滑稽可笑，像个奇葩洋文名。  
“就是电话做爱。”她想说就是电话里操你，但莫名地用了这个有几分柔情和婉转的词，“哎也不算啦，我教教你怎么自慰，等你老公回来一看哦哟我的乖老婆会拿着我的衣服自慰了绝对比十剂壮阳药还给力，当天晚上就操得你神志不清……”她长笑两声，“就是不要拿错衣服，不过我觉得这种男的或多或少都有点绿帽癖，说不定更兴奋呢，就是你要受苦。”她心中升起了一阵令人恶心的柔情，“男人不对你好，女人至少要对自己好一些，是不是？哎呀别犹豫了，我从来没给别人开过这课，这可是我从小学直到现在的本领大成，妓女都不做这种赔本生意……”  
“求求你不要这么说，”吴哲晗颤抖地回答，“我愿意，……”  
“要开视频吗？”许佳琪问，“你不愿意就算了。”  
“我愿意，”她说，“可我又有点儿……”许佳琪听见她在啜泣，“对不起，我不想让你看到这样的我。我早上穿着你的……，觉得很兴奋，很想做，就缠着他做了。我是不是个淫荡的女人？”她近乎自暴自弃地说。  
哈。你对着一个真婊子委委怯怯地问我是不是一个淫荡的女人？许佳琪觉得她真是可怜又可爱，这种女人很遭她的恨，哪怕对方不是她的敌手。“算了吧，下次再说。你把声音放大点儿，我听不太清。”她故意道，在屋里开了扬声器，楼道过会儿就有服务员来查房。  
“嗯。我知道了。”吴哲晗应着，许佳琪把手机往软绵绵的床上一摔，没有用力，虚张声势道，“你听到没！声音放大点！”吴哲晗努力嗯了一声。许佳琪说，“做得不好，要惩罚你。”吴哲晗懵了，她的声音像小猫似的乖乖巧巧，听起来很能激发男人性欲，“对不起……我又做错了。你要怎么惩罚我，都可以的。”  
许佳琪对这种棉花似的女人没办法，她感觉她的愤怒就像溢出的水，吴哲晗是只容量有限的杯子。“好了不作弄你了，你真的令人很没有兴致，别说你老公了，小三都不会有兴趣斗这种正室。天呐你是怎么长这么大的，还是生活太好了吧，从小不用受太多苦，唯一有点苦的可能就是老公出轨，不过反正你也不爱他是不是？”她自顾自地感慨道，“我要是有这样的老公，我高兴死了，他给我钱花就成，想要什么女人我都替他找，一晚上飞几个都行，带来家里做爱完全ok的，”言毕又有些感伤地叹气，“所以我是这样啊。”  
“我爱你，”吴哲晗说。“你……很好。”  
许佳琪捂住耳朵，夸张地尖叫起来，“别说这个了肉麻死了，什么爱不爱的！你看过古装电视剧没有？”她做了一个咔擦的手势，“你很好下面就该伺机砍你的头啰！我想活到九十岁，想勾引很多男人和我打炮给我掏钱，直到九十岁再去最好的疗养院勾引风度翩翩的老头子……你那时都该子孙满堂了吧！”  
“算了，不说这个了。你老公什么时候回来？他会查你手机吗？”  
“下午吧。”吴哲晗说，“他不查。”她柔和地笑笑，“刚刚他也没有问你的事。你放心吧。”  
“他会翻翻我的通讯录找他的名字看我给他什么备注，”许佳琪肆无忌惮地说，“男人的独占欲强烈得可怕，上次他就因为他的缩写和我手机里别的男人撞了几乎要把我操死在床上。吴哲晗，你猜猜我给你什么备注？”  
“我不知道。”她和悦地答道，“无论什么……我都乐意。”  
“真的吗？”许佳琪觉得自己的心要飞起来了，她向来轻佻，装感动装得也一等一，“听你这么说，我都要爱上你了。”她在电话那头做了个鬼脸，又在吴哲晗说出真假之前截住她，“我们不要这样浪费时间了。话说回来，你自己摸过没有？”  
“摸过……什么？那……里吗？”  
许佳琪逗笑了，循循善诱道，她像个邪恶而早熟的高中女孩，“当然不只那里啦。我要是你，长得那么美，肯定不在家闷呆着，所有男人都该来摸摸我的奶子和逼，这玩意儿长出来不就是给人摸的吗？好吧，你摸过你下面没有，就是长了很多毛，像海草一样，那一处再往下一点？”  
吴哲晗略带羞窘，强忍着说，“我……没有毛。”  
“昨天还有，扎我的手呢，硬硬的。你说你这么软的女人，下头的毛怎么这么硬？就跟你的身体一样。”  
“我……昨天剔了。”她小声说，“剔得很干净……有点血。”  
那就是她和她老公在床上翻云覆雨时做的吧。她一个人在家里，笨拙地拿着剃刀，将自己下面旺盛的阴毛一点点剃干净了，她那时候是不是在吸她老公的鸡巴？她老公的鸡巴边上也有一大丛茂密的毛发。  
“你要早告诉我就好了，那样我吃你老公鸡巴边上的毛肯定乐得魂都飞了。不过现在也不迟，”许佳琪说，“你还没告诉我呢，你摸过下面没有？不过看你这样子，昨天晚上肯定偷偷摸了吧？你摸哪儿了？”  
“摸哪儿……？不都是……”她说，“……”轻的几乎听不见。  
“不都是逼？你想说这个吧？对男人而言逼都是一样的，是个洞，他只负责把鸡巴放进去，然后往里面射他的子孙，哪个逼夹得紧他就喜欢哪个。男人的鸡巴可不长眼睛，他高兴了就看看你的逼舔舔你的逼，觉得这是他的一件宝物，需要好好打蜡爱护。这样的宝物千千万万件！男的又不长逼！”她冲着屏幕吹了口气，“逼是长在女人身上的，对女人而言不一样。你昨天叫我照镜子，今天你也照照镜子，看看自己的逼长什么样。”她大笑，催促道，“我看不见，你可别骗我哦！摆好了没有？把你的腿对着镜子张开。是个什么样子？”  
“是……肉色的内裤。”  
“中间有条凸起的缝是不是？你害羞了？不想不着寸缕，还想维持体面？那就把这条缝撕开，用手或者刀都可以，很轻松的，”她恶趣味地说，“这本来是方便男人的，只露出一个逼，其他都遮得好好的。在地铁或是公交上sex，我坐在他腿上，他就撕下这个凸起，探进我湿润的逼里，在公交上可劲地用各种东西插我，不会有人看见，别人眼里，我们只是一对过于亲密的情侣，哪知道我的淫水流了满车厢呢。上次我姨妈来了，他不知道，指头往底下一塞，全是血，别人还以为他杀了人！”她尽情放飞自我，陶醉在憧憬中，“我穿这个，也是去见他的……就怕他忍不住在外面干我，到时候还要脱下来，男人哪等得及呀！要是让他在外面撕了我衣服，叫别人看了我的好逼，也迷上了我可怎么办？”  
“你……别说了，我……湿了。好难过。我不会撕……我去拿刀。”  
“我还没怪你呢，”许佳琪拿美甲急速捣着自己下面，阴毛贴在她的手腕上。她的指甲留得挺长挺尖，跟男人上床时会有一些刺激，但不会带来非常切实的痛，就像猫的爪垫收缩自如，不过是床上的情趣。只有插自己时才能无所顾忌意兴tuan飞，想用哪个角度用哪个角度，想怎么折腾自己怎么折腾自己，有时她会特意地弄出血，好像自己还是个娇柔的处女。她急乎乎地喘气，声音里有一种自己也不明白的急切，“你老公昨天才把水堵上，今天又泄了。你害我又想男人了，你害我。如果哪天我甩了你老公，那也一定是你害的。”  
“啊……戳进去了……戳进去了……”她呆呆地说，许佳琪赶忙叫她停下，“别胡弄！这样容易受伤，你听我的话没有，对着镜子看看你的逼，”她几乎是得意的，觉得自己是导师式的人物，身体力行认真负责地指导学生做初等习题，“再撕大一点，不要只留个男人放鸡巴的地方，像贞操带似的，这不是你老公给买的，你想怎么撕怎么撕。”  
“我……撕了。”吴哲晗咬住下唇，“我不敢看，”她捂住眼睛，“好可怕，好可怕……我是不是要死了？一层裹着一层，外面是白的，里面是红的，里面好湿，好丑陋……外面也湿了……男人喜欢的，就是这个地方？给我身体欲望的，就是这个地方？”她像一只无助的小动物一样啜泣，“许佳琪，你救救我，我该怎么办？”  
她这种恐惧让许佳琪一时心情复杂起来，想起她和她老娘睡一起，半夜老娘背对着她插自己，她假装睡着，可也被引起了奇异的兴趣，在那里小心地磨腿，手去不成章法地触摸两片花唇，像发现新大陆似的忘我。摸着摸着老娘一把把她被子掀了，眼若铜铃声若雷吼在她耳边炸响：“你这个贱人做什么呢！恶不恶心！”吓得她手指直接卡在了花穴入口，花穴处的软肉一哆嗦，玩命地绞着她的手指，画面想必十分恐怖。她娘跟她大眼瞪小眼，突然浮出暧昧的笑来，“女儿长大了。来，把腿分开，让妈妈看看。”她的母亲埋在她双腿间，纤长的十指搅着她的花穴，弄得她尖叫连连，水射了淋漓一被子。她母亲的声音前所未有的动听，她一点点告诉她，这是什么，那是什么，每说一处，都伴随着对那时的她来说太过强烈的摩擦。她丢盔弃甲，泣不成声地向母亲求饶，不要这样了，不要这样了。我做错了，我做错了！你打我吧，你打我吧！母亲不理会她的求饶，她撩开裙子，肥大的阴部压在她稚嫩狭窄的阴部上，像一个羞怯的圆满的吻。  
她一瞬间感觉自己回到了那个冥迷的夜晚，变成了她的母亲，而吴哲晗成为了她。她觉得自己非常有力量和自信，母亲的魂魄回到了身上，眼前这个羞怯的女儿要为自己的早熟接受母亲的训诫，同时母亲也提早看见了女儿的前途而忧虑喜悦。每一个稀世珍宝最早的验宝者必然是母亲，但母亲不一定会告诉女儿她是奇珍。她对那些母亲不屑一顾，她们或者恐惧女儿青出于蓝而胜于蓝，或者害怕女儿为他人所觊觎，她没有如此充满爱和忧怖的心，而是像她的母亲一样，客观地告诉吴哲晗她自身的禀赋。  
“你不会死的，乖，听我的话。你要是害怕，就想象我或者你老公在舔你的逼，不过他比较扫兴，还是我来吧。好湿……好软……你逼里怎么这么多淫水？都打到外面了。”她怪叫起来，“你都嫁人多久了，怎么逼还这么粉嫩？好啦我在舔你两片又肥又厚的大花唇，乖啊往这边凑一点，要从上面流下来了！怎么这么多啊我都喝不过来，女人的水补身子呢我可不舍得浪费！你不愿意，你不愿意老公喝你的淫水？”她将手机放到双腿之间，两根指头撑开自己的小花唇，露出艳红的软肉，一根指头按揉硬硬的阴豆，又往花穴里塞进两根指头，像马桶抽水似的搞得啧啧有声。“吴哲晗你听见没？这就是你老公舔你的逼呢。”  
“我没有不愿意……”吴哲晗断断续续争辩一句，“我没有不愿意让你喝我的……淫水。啊……我摸到了，啊！”  
“你摸到阴蒂了吗？”许佳琪问，她遗憾地说，“你真该叫人给你舔舔，女的没让别人舔过阴蒂，就像男的没让别人吸过鸡巴。你多揉揉，很爽的，我沿着圆形边缘轻柔地叼住它，用牙齿磨它，你那处肿胀起来，红艳艳的，不要躲我啊！”  
“啊……许佳琪，你好厉害……”吴哲晗仿佛真的进入了情境了一般，“我给你吃……都给你吃……啊！轻点儿……好痒，你不要折磨我……我不行了……你放过我……”  
“错，”许佳琪说，“你换个我乐意听的说法。不然我就只舔你上面，让你下面空虚到死，只能一个劲儿地张着小嘴等我，我就是不给你舔，也不插你。”  
“你不要这样……”吴哲晗赶忙把双腿打得很开，手指按着上面的阴蒂，下面也很想要，但许佳琪不说话，她不敢动。她对着镜子，看见满面潮红的自己，脸红的就跟她下面逐渐充血的阴蒂似的，忍不住紧紧地阖上了眼睛。“你要我说什么……”  
“老公舌头好厉害，只是舔上面，贱货下面的逼就湿透了，老公好威猛，老公不要不舔老婆的穴，老婆的骚水都给老公喝，老婆穴里发大水要老公的鸡巴来治水，要老公的鸡巴插我插得舒舒服服……妾身何其有幸当老公的母狗，老公我好爱你，再喘两声，动听一点，不要死人似的。”  
“老公唔唔……老公我好爱你！”吴哲晗恍惚间脱口而出。紧接着闭上眼睛，很难过的想，完了，她没有规规矩矩地做，这下老公不会舔她的下面了，她的骚水要把体内的水流干净，老公也不会管她了。她想着想着，不由自主地抽噎起来，一边抽噎一边发狠地扭着上面的阴蒂，直到支撑不住倒在床上，腰酸腿软。  
那边沉寂了半晌。  
“你真是……哎，你真是……难怪你老公不喜欢你。”许佳琪说，“但你今天确实做得不好，我不给你舔了，你就自己等他回来吧。你还没高潮是不是？挺厉害的哈，我高潮了。”  
“……你还会……”  
“我会来的，会给你带很多小玩具，包你玩得快快乐乐的。你喜欢什么花样？算了我看你什么都不懂，每个都给你带一种吧。你别告诉他哦，不然你也跟着我倒霉。以后你俩性生活和谐了记得给我包个红包，多多益善。下次见。”  
屏幕的光熄灭了。许佳琪大口喘气，好一阵子才恢复过来。  
许佳琪当天晚上久违地做了个梦。她宁可把时间浪费在跟男的玩一晚上sm上，也不想做梦。她从小到大做梦的频率并不高，母亲讽刺她说那是她充满了几把和钱的大脑无暇关照更敞亮的正常人的生活，无甚可想，拥抱当下，自然也没有多少富丽的梦境。然而无论什么人，总归有一些幻想，有一些渴望，无论是否正当或合乎伦理，在梦中以各种各样的形式展开，带着人穿越现实，扑洒在一片空无之境中。  
许佳琪不愿做梦的原因也很简单，她也没什么特别想法，就是一做梦就做噩梦，她倒宁可脑子里塞满了几把填上她神经的每个沟壑或者跟一百个人忘情地在悬崖上玩性爱蹦迪，而不是莫名其妙一个人打丧尸围城和午夜凶铃，最奇葩的是梦中npc都死干净了她都没死，但如果这个梦做下去她终归要死的，她没有武器没有战友丧尸也不操逼，她只能眼睁睁看着他们围近，丧尸不像男人会露出胜券在握的表情，他们没有人的思维，他们眼里她也只是一团软烂的好肉。她总是做不到那儿就吓醒了，醒来发现自己下面又洪水泛滥，她一下一下摸摸自己的逼，好像逼是什么生命之源似的，逼在她在，她就会感觉特别心安。  
但这个梦不太一样。许佳琪梦见了酒宴上的吴哲晗，而她变成了一只绿凤蝶，停在吴哲晗的杯沿，被她提了起来。她的动作很温柔，没有伤到她的翅膀，将她藏在自己的袖子中。这种温柔的庇护几乎又要打动她了，她其实是个很容易被感动的女人，当然也是一个很容易由于太过感动而恩将仇报的女人。她攀住吴哲晗的手腕，抖抖翅膀往上爬，爬到她的耳朵边当一只耳坠，听她和男人推杯换盏言笑晏晏，虽然吴哲晗基本不说话，都是他们在讨好她，她则掩面端庄地躲开，言辞有礼但冷淡疏离。男人夸她的耳坠好看，请她跳舞，许佳琪得意地抖了抖翅膀。  
她认出来了，那是吴哲晗的老公。  
吴哲晗声音有些为难，那个男人的眼神色迷迷地粘着她的胸口，真是同一副样子。许佳琪心底说。吴哲晗眼里又有泪花，满不情愿地搭上对方的手，翩翩落入舞池中。  
他们的舞步很优雅，男人一手搭在吴哲晗腰上，另一只手扣住她，把她整个儿搂在怀里。吴哲晗脸上的表情不情不愿，也隐晦地避开男人的往某些地方的抚摸。许佳琪想大笑，可惜她是只凤蝶，无法表示对男人虚伪的风度尖酸刻骨的嘲笑。你个傻逼，她心想，根本不知道直接往她裙底摸，这种女人哪里会拒绝人啊！但让吴哲晗如此表面贞洁地跳完一支舞，实在不是她这个女的乐意看见的事情。  
优美的乐曲舒缓地流淌，她钻进了吴哲晗领口，在吴哲晗白皙的胸脯上小憩了一会儿。她的身体很敏感，奶头已经鼓鼓胀胀的，涨得发褐，在每一个节拍中不露声色地用高档面料碰擦奶头，这样就更往男人怀里靠了一些。她继续往下，行过平坦的腹部，穿过吴哲晗的三角区，停在三角形的顶点，又挂在她两片花唇之间，吴哲晗的逼差不多是她的一个半身长，她可以尽情在遮挡下以一只蝶的身份玩弄吴哲晗。  
但她毕竟飞了很久，有些累了，就敛起翅膀，悠闲地悬挂着，随着吴哲晗的脚步荡来荡去，不时那触角碰一碰紧闭的窄缝。她的努力是有效果的，那条窄缝逐渐打开了，淅淅沥沥滴下甘美的蜜水来。她知道吴哲晗这时候肯定很想抠一抠自己的逼，但人在外头，她很难过，不自觉地又靠近了男人，大腿挑逗似的在男人西装上厮磨。吴哲晗肯定不想这样的，貌似男人也注意到她的异样，停下来问她：“你怎么了？”  
“没……没什么……”又是那种温弱的，像水一样的声音。许佳琪在下头吃着蜜水，心满意足，昏昏欲睡，直到一阵冷风将他打醒，歌舞声并没有停，光线已经转为黯淡。  
他们在一个古雅的屏风后面，吴哲晗倚着屏风上的流云仙人和龙凤，坐在铺了红绸的木桌上，裙子散了一桌子，内裤褪到膝盖以下，白瓷盘中盛的水果瓜子洒了一地。一只粗糙的大手在吴哲晗的逼上摁来摁去，不时新奇地掰开看看，倏尔整只手都覆住她隆起的核桃逼，好像这是他的领地一般。而吴哲晗泪光晶莹，小声嘟哝着，轻一点，轻一点。不要这样……  
“久闻吴小姐香气袭人……你看，蝴蝶都吸引来了，吴小姐的水该有多甜？”男人沾了一点吴哲晗的阴水抹在许佳琪的翅膀上，许佳琪觉得整个身子都浸在了热乎乎黏糊糊的水里，这个水是吴哲晗逼里的水，不停地往她逼里涌。男的心神大动，脱了裤子就要往里面捅，吴哲晗按住了他的手，轻轻地求他：  
“别这样，会……会死的。”  
“吴小姐放心，等我进去了，只会欲仙欲死。吴小姐长这么大，还不知道男人的肉棒是什么滋味吧？这下马上让你尝尝，你可要好好谢谢我。”  
吴哲晗摇了摇头。她指了指在她逼上摇曳挣扎的许佳琪，“不……不是的。她会死。”她小声哭起来。  
“吴小姐真是心善。”男人说。随即吴哲晗一声惊叫，“不要……！”  
许佳琪正感觉危险，想要逃跑，扇动翅膀时才发现自己两对翅膀都湿漉漉的，沾满了吴哲晗甜丝丝的蜜水，根本撑不开飞不动。她懵了，海浪般的恐惧淹没了她，她才意识到比起人来说，她不过是再轻微不过的装点似的生命，吴哲晗只要夹紧双腿就能夹死她，让她变成一些丑陋的碎片和恶心的黏液。她眼睁睁看着巨大的龟头向她撞来，噗得一声将她直接捅进吴哲晗的花穴深处，一只翅膀黏在了青筋怒张的柱身上。她头晕目眩，紧接着男的往外一抽，她本能似的抱紧它，又被曝光在冰冷的空气中。男人粗重的喘息，吴哲晗带着哭腔的呻吟，激烈的肉体拍打声交错响起，像在喜庆地为她送葬。他的肉棒高高昂扬，环着一圈许佳琪粉碎的蝴蝶翅膀上的荧光，极是气派。如果掰开吴哲晗的逼一看，想必也荧光闪闪。  
那是她第一次在梦境中死去，在一个并不恐怖极端甚至还有几分旖旎休闲的环境下粉身碎骨，没有恶人，相反有一个心肠很好的女人和她最爱勾引的男人，她在两个人的极乐中一点一点撕成碎片。  
许佳琪浑身大汗，在床上像个濒死的人不停扑腾，仿佛自己真长出了翅膀似的。许久，她才从梦魇中活过来，耳畔不合时宜地响起了短信消息声。  
吴哲晗：我XX有空，你什么时候来  
许佳琪甫一看到吴哲晗的名字，手都在抖，那种沉溺感挥之不去，吴哲晗说话时的柔弱口气她几乎想见的到，与那时一模一样，一模一样……她要吃了她！她要吃了她！许佳琪忍无可忍，捂住耳朵迸出一声可怖的女巫似的尖叫。她忙不迭地将吴哲晗拖黑了。

这之后几天，吴哲晗的短信都孤零零在那里晾着，许佳琪再没看过。许佳琪继续自己胡天胡地的生活，但当男人约她出来时总是委婉体贴地拒绝，她预感男人要和她掰了，心里隐约也有些祈望找到下家，离开这对夫妻。  
那天她跟一个化妆师聊得很畅快，化妆师是男的，有一张略显娘娘腔的脸庞，留着摇滚乐手般娘娘腔的波浪长发，画着浓妆，陪她逛街，看上去像姐妹。许佳琪不是没掉过这种看上去文文弱弱的像基佬似的男的，与刻板印象不同，他们的几把比一般人要大许多，性欲也旺盛许多，由于无害的容貌和相近的气质，操到女孩批的可能性也要大，因此眼光很高。许佳琪能受他青眼，这证明了她其他不说，确实是个能勾男人的女人。  
许佳琪跟他互留了联系方式，一路上膨胀地对着那一串号码哼着歌，好像那串号码能变成鸡巴来操她似的。她就要找到一个鸡巴很大勃起时能贯穿她的喉咙的下家了，希望他不要太小气，希望这希望那的。哪怕她不足挂齿，她也总是渴望着一切变好的。至于吴哲晗，吴哲晗就跟她的小鸡巴老公纠缠到死吧。  
吴哲晗，对，吴哲晗。这个女人总在她春风得意时出来扰乱她心绪，她不那么顺遂时反而不会想起她。这个女人提醒她这世界上总有她得不到，变不成的东西，许佳琪劝说自己并不想要那个，人贵在知足，但吴哲晗影影绰绰，又在提醒她，不，你想要。你害怕承认自己其实是想要那个东西的，比任何人都渴望，但只敢藏在心底。许佳琪心底说，操你妈，我不想要，滚！  
她打开手机，从黑名单中拖出了孤零零的吴哲晗。  
最近一条是刚刚发的，连着吴哲晗的老公，两条排列在一起，蜜汁好笑。  
吴哲晗：我想你了，你记得你答应我的事吗  
老公：骚婊子最近逼都不痒了？  
许佳琪眉头一皱，计上心来。  
许佳琪to吴哲晗：我没有忘，但不想在你家做  
许佳琪to老公：就怕老公插多了嫌弃我松呢，这不最近把逼保养了一下，洗得干干净净香喷喷的等着吃老公的大肉棒呢，还去家里？  
“家里”指的是男人在老城区的房子，男人常常和她在那里上床，里面的东西也很丰富，环境也很好，对比吴哲晗那里的素淡，确实不错。  
老公to许佳琪：这才听话。那天下班我去接你？  
吴哲晗to许佳琪：你想去哪里？  
许佳琪to吴哲晗：我带你去个好地方  
许佳琪to老公：不用了，我可以自己先过去等老公  
吴哲晗to许佳琪：好  
老公to许佳琪：哼，又想要钥匙了？  
许佳琪to老公：就那一天嘛，过后就还  
老公to许佳琪：那天邮给你，别耍心眼  
许佳琪关了锁屏，为这个计划洋洋得意。

许佳琪去找吴哲晗时，吴哲晗已经在楼下等她了。她穿衣风格和她的人一般素净，套了一件白色高领毛衣和半身百褶裙，胸前别着那只绿凤蝶胸针，看起来有几分学生的清纯。许佳琪往她胸前瞟了一眼，笑道，“还戴着呐？”  
吴哲晗脸红了，支支吾吾，“很好看，你送我的，就戴上了。”她学会了一些处子才说的话，可从她嘴里说出来却异样清新自然，并无怪异之感。  
许佳琪眨了眨眼，“那就是穿着。”她拉起吴哲晗的手，“我叫了车，走。”吴哲晗停了下来，“我可以开车。”言罢低头不敢看她，攥着毛衣角好像自己做错了什么。  
“你还会开车？”许佳琪整乐了，“你家车不是你老公开吗？你开车的技术比你老公开车的技术怎么样？”  
吴哲晗说：“那自然是他的好。我挺久没开了……”她越说声音越小，“我跟他用的车不是一辆。”  
“不是那个意思，”许佳琪偶尔也会觉得跟语言不通的人解释很麻烦，“你的车技如果比他的还差的话，那我们上路就得等着人收尸了。”她莞尔一笑，“我相信你啦。但是以防万一，而且车都叫来了，我们就坐这个走吧。”  
吴哲晗点头，脸又羞了，“那个……你没带东西？”  
“东西？什么东西？”许佳琪反应过来，“哦哦你到时候就知道了。”她凑近吴哲晗耳朵，“包你玩得高兴。”

车辆缓缓驶入老城区，各式各样的别墅像争奇斗艳的花儿一样列在眼前。许佳琪不停啧啧惊叹，不时评头论足，吴哲晗只是随她嗯嗯两声，双手交叉放在裙子上，仪态娴雅。许佳琪知道自己这副样子特别上不得台面的村，看了看旁边的吴哲晗，反差巨大，于是越发柔情蜜意地对吴哲晗说话，心想一会儿还不是要求老娘舔。你们都不知道，我旁边这个女的，看上去如何，实际上和我是一样的。  
车停在一栋双层别墅前，许佳琪先下，把吴哲晗掺了下来。  
吴哲晗抬头看着门前的珐琅牌，眼神渐渐变了：“这是他的房子？”  
“不然你以为呢？”许佳琪惊诧，“你不会一次都没来过吧？”她晃了晃手里的钥匙，“幸好我带着了，不然还指望你开门呢。”  
“我不知道是这个。”吴哲晗话语落寞，“你别生气啊。”  
“你怎么老觉得我在生气？”许佳琪打开门，“我有什么可以跟你生的气？好吧我明白了，这就是你老公包小三的地方罢了。”  
她打开屋里的灯，白光打在吴哲晗身上，愈发娴静美好。许佳琪拉开一个四层收纳柜,里面放的情趣用品应有尽有。她呼了一口气，对着站在那里的吴哲晗说，“还愣在那里干什么，看看哪个是你男人的尺寸。”她弹了弹一个塑胶假阳具，“喏。”顺手抛给吴哲晗。塑胶假阳具在吴哲晗手里突突地跳，她滑腻的小手握不住，直接脱手，假阳具在铺着精美地毯的地板上滚动。  
“你瞧，不听话了。”许佳琪落落大方地拉高裙子，从底下拉出一个沾满淫水的跳蛋，跳蛋乖乖地躺在她手心。她扇了扇，问吴哲晗，“你要不要用这个？乖一点。”这话与她过去的话并无二致，都带着很大的许佳琪式的恶意，想要刺伤眼前这个女人。可他心底也清楚，接这种话是吴哲晗擅长的，吴哲晗根本不认为这是侮辱，“我平常上班时就塞这个。塞比较大一点的，夹不住，男人还以为我下面长了个鸡巴呢。”她咯咯笑，笑声清脆，又觉得自己自说自话实有自作多情之嫌，吴哲晗毕竟不是能很快上道火热调情的老手，于是抽出一张AV碟片：“你要不要看看这个助助兴？你老公不喜欢放这个，嫌男优鸡巴比他大。”  
“那就不放了吧。”吴哲晗马上说，她似乎对这幢别墅没什么好奇，只是安静地听许佳琪说话。许佳琪在里面又找了找，“鞭子……唔不太适合……这个太刺激了……对了这个！”她兴致冲冲地举起了一个兔尾状的肛塞，“这个适合你。”又找了一对兔子耳朵，“要不要戴上试试？”语罢嫌弃地看了一下吴哲晗的装扮，“你这太正式了，不行不行，得换了。哪里像是来干炮的，像是学生妹偷偷摸摸来谈恋爱的。”她说着，上去就扒吴哲晗的毛衣，吴哲晗吓得抱住胸，“别防了，我就是色狼。”  
许佳琪力气在女人中算大的，可没想到吴哲晗受惊时的力气也不小，一时竟然制不住她。两个人纠缠间，那只绿凤蝶胸针掉到了地上，吴哲晗赶忙去捡，这一下就被许佳琪瞅准了空隙，抱住了她的腰，往底下摸。  
“你还穿着呢？”许佳琪奇道。她摸到了廉价的面料， 还有一个洞，洞里源源不断地渗出水来。“你就穿着这个坐车？你为什么不叫我在车上给你摸摸？很难受吧？”吴哲晗抓着胸针，用泣音代替了回答，任她施为。“别穿了，我给你脱了。”手被摁住了，往上一瞧，吴哲晗羞愤地看着她。  
“可惜你不能享受这个好东西咯！”许佳琪炫耀似的在她面前舞了舞兔子肛塞，“你不愿意戴？帮我戴上总可以吧？”吴哲晗不理她，只望着胸针，小心地擦了擦，情意缠绵。许佳琪心底为这个冷落不舒服，心说我还比不过这个胸针？别针比你老公还短，就算把上面的针夹到你逼上或者插进你的逼肉中，那也不过是隔靴搔痒。  
“这是谁送给你的？‘吴哲晗突然问。  
“你帮我戴上或者你自己戴上，我就告诉你。”许佳琪无利不起早，趁机要挟。吴哲晗慢慢点了点头，手指拉下内裤，从许佳琪手里接过兔子肛塞，闭着眼睛往逼里插。花穴潮湿，她插了好几次都没插进去，几乎要将兔毛整个塞进去了，还是滑了出来，急得她眼睛一眨，眼看又要掉泪。“我太松了，不行的。”旁观她狼狈相的许佳琪才说，言语中带上笑意，“不是往那里插的……嗯。”她十指握住她的手，带着她往下滑，逼上的水渍划开了一条道，汇集到屁眼处。  
“好脏！好疼呜呜呜呜……”吴哲晗咬着贝齿，屁眼不是插入的地方，肛门用力排挤指尖的探入。她很想动，但看了一眼胸针，有一种就义似的悲壮。  
“你老公平常不插你屁眼？”她调笑，又觉得实在没趣，这男的什么都没跟吴哲晗玩过吧？亏得她如此紧致。“人间脏东西比你屁眼脏多了，安心哈，大不了待会儿洗澡，好好搓你一搓，你要不想动手，我也可以帮你。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜……”吴哲晗还在哭，不知道是为什么。与此同时，她的屁眼紧紧地吸住了兔尾肛塞。许佳琪拽她起来，“我不明白，这值得吗？其实你刚刚坚持一下，我就会告诉你的。”吴哲晗看她：“真的吗？”许佳琪说：“假的。”然后吸一口气，开始表演。  
“是个爱我的男人送的，我原以为他能送真的绿宝石和纯金，没想到送了个赝品，气得我再也不和他来往了。我说你不要用这个玩意侮辱我的批，我的批就是白给人操也不受这种侮辱。他十分难过，说这是我对你的一片心意。礼物虽小，但有真情。而且我并不想糟蹋你的肉体，我想得到你的爱情。我与其他人不同，我爱你。”许佳琪扇了扇，“那没把我给酸吐了。”  
“那你……相信他没有？我爱你。”  
许佳琪想了想，“我忘了，不过如果我被他忽悠了，那也正常，人总有年轻的时候。说着爱我，到头来不还是想白嫖我的批。”她被自己逗乐了，“但他应该确实没操过我，我还挺遗憾的，没给第一个或许是认真说爱我的男人送过一回逼，不太青春啊。”她打了个哈欠。  
“他是个什么样的男人？”吴哲晗锲而不舍追问，许佳琪翻了个白眼，“是个娘炮，估计一边操一边哭那种，眼泪掉的比女的还多，我可受不了，合该送去给男人操批。但也不是没有妄想吧，”她说，“你确定还要听我的性幻想吗？我想一边被这男的插，看他一边被别的男的插，最好是他喜欢的男的，鸡巴要大。后面的人在他的屁眼里动一动，他的鸡巴就把我插得逼水四溅，他在那哭，感觉就像我和后面的人隔着人操逼似的。好了回答完毕，该我了，你这个爱掉眼泪的小女孩。你跟我走走，放松一下。”她摸索着，将跳蛋塞进自己的屁眼中，然后抽了几张卫生纸递给她，“夹紧点，别滴到地毯上了。”  
“不止这一个柜子。”她指着客厅的大鱼缸说，“那里养的鱼有细碎的小牙齿，你把她抓出来放进逼里，鱼离了水就会狠劲扑腾，牙齿咬在你的阴蒂上，蹭你的淫水为生，……”  
“你要给我用吗？”吴哲晗看着她，又恢复了清纯忧郁的面相。  
许佳琪摊了摊手，“高档货，没钱。而且里面有电，只有你老公知道怎么断电。”  
“这里……怎么有枪？”吴哲晗指着挂在墙上的枪说。  
“那不是真枪，就是真枪里面也装的假子弹，”许佳琪取下子弹匣，“你掂掂。你老公射击不行，往女人逼里打枪的本事还可以。这个子弹射进去了会自己开始震动，蛮刺激的。”  
“啊对了上次那个你记得吗？要不要试试？”许佳琪问她，吴哲晗回答，“你上次说得太多了，哪一个？”  
“就是这个两头鸡巴，”许佳琪又拉了一个抽屉，从里面掏出来，“俗称双头龙，简而言之就是你老公插你逼时帮助你和你老公批批相连白头偕老永不分离。当然女的用比较多啦，但是现在是文明社会，不兴三妻四妾那一套了，”她扶着双头龙，让一头缓慢没入自己花穴中，吴哲晗目不转睛看着那个粗大的一端消失在一片艳红中，剩下一端挺翘，好像许佳琪长了个鸡巴似的。  
“……你跟我来。”许佳琪眉头一展，又挑了几个带磁铁的真空鸡巴，一个比一个大，“我们来坐滑梯，这可是特色节目。你坐过滑梯没有？”  
“没有，”吴哲晗说。许佳琪无可奈何。“你知道滑是啥意思吧？就是从高处滑下来。真是搞笑，你学历比我高很多吧，怎么……唉。要不是你不行，我就带你坐楼梯咯！”她愤愤，吴哲晗看了一眼木制的楼梯把手，有些抖。“我不行，真的不行……”  
“行不行不是你说了算。”许佳琪硬拉着吴哲晗来到这个两米左右的滑梯前。“你想要怎么玩？我从后面插着你滑下去？还是我在下面等着你滑下来被我插？”她将带磁铁的鸡巴按照大小顺序一个个在滑梯上摆好，这些鸡巴没有封起来，届时它们会一个套一个干进吴哲晗的逼里，让她魂飞魄散攀上高潮。  
“我能不能……”“不能。”“选后一种？”  
“……随你。”许佳琪嘟哝，“你老公也爱玩这个花样，让我从高处往下滑，他在底下等着干我，还要我说老公好棒，不就是怕被讲鸡巴小呗，套上十层硅胶也大不了啊。”  
“我想拥抱你，”吴哲晗看着她，很认真，“我想去拥抱你，投到你的怀中。”  
许佳琪看了看表，男人快来了。她说，“下次吧。”  
“你老是这么说，告诉我这些新奇的东西，永远只说一半……下次又下次，没有下次了，下次永远还有下下次。就连这次我想拥抱你，都不可以吗？”吴哲晗祈求地望着她，“我刚刚是有一些害怕，我没有坐过滑梯，可我并不是要拒绝你，我怎么会拒绝你？我爱你。”  
许佳琪的心猛烈跳动起来，从未有过的鲜活在她的生命中溢出。她冷冷地说，“你连那些男人还不如，那个男的都会送我胸针，可你呢？从头到尾都是我在倒贴你不是吗？你要怎么证明我爱你这世界上最无聊可笑的承诺？”她咽了口口水，望着彷徨的吴哲晗，“现在有一个机会。”  
“你说，你要我怎么做，你不要再骗我了……我好难过……”她夹紧双腿，“水流了这么多了……我都不知道怎么办。”  
许佳琪领她到一个柜子前，“我刚刚知道，你老公要来了，”“啊……”吴哲晗小声惊呼，“你听我说完。你躲进去，”这个柜子没有门把手，只有一个圆形的孔眼，肉色层叠涌动。许佳琪拿手一戳，手指就限了进去。那处打开了，掉了一个东西出来，原来其后连着一个阴道状的飞机杯。

“你要发出一点声音，我就完了。”许佳琪作十分忧愁状，“一夜夫妻百日恩，麻烦你救救我。”  
“他……他会对你怎么样？”  
许佳琪耸耸肩，拖长声音，一副无所谓似的。“也不会怎么样，我会丢工作罢了。好了别说了他要来了，快进去，这个坏了，记得用你的逼把这个眼堵上，贴严实点，别叫人看出来。”  
“你不要离开我……你还没有……”  
“我不会离开你的。你怎么老惦记这个事情贱不贱呐？我没说过，我又不是你老公，叫你老公舔去。”一看吴哲晗又泫然欲泣，许佳琪自觉话说太重，口气又软了下来，“我不会离开你的。”她将胸针给了吴哲晗。  
她把吴哲晗塞进去，隔着门板对她说，“吴哲晗，你练过舞蹈没有？腿能劈上去吗？”  
“能，……能。正好顶到角上。”  
许佳琪再看时，那个孔眼已经被吴哲晗的逼塞严实了，像两瓣合起的蚌肉，羞怯的眼睛。她心中很满意又很嫉恨吴哲晗如此听她的话，低下头在光洁的表面浅浅舔了一口，得意地见她张开了艳红的软肉。  
突然她的身体僵住了。男人一根指头并着还未取出的双头龙钻入她的逼中，又捏了一把她的奶：“想我了吗小婊子？在这干什么呢？”他打量着面前的柜子，“怎么今天想起玩这个了？”他挤开许佳琪，凑过去闻闻。“好香啊，你从哪买的？”  
许佳琪笑笑，“当然是万能的淘宝啊。这还不比您之前用的那几个飞机杯，只会呆板地按着频率运动，那多没意思啊。”她拨开那团艳红的东西，一吸一吸她的手指，“这个是姐妹推荐的良品。您看看，多会吸啊是不是，比我的逼都会吸，跟真的似的。”她眉目含愁带怨的，“这不给您整了一个，有好东西第一个给您。”  
“小嘴倒变甜了，之前还那么硬，果然欠插。”男人跟她的手指来到此处，示意她让位，于是许佳琪顺从地跪下来，去解他的腰带，鸡巴直直弹到她的脸上，男人在上面把玩这个艳红的孔眼，许佳琪在下头卖力地吸着鸡巴，脸上堆着无限柔媚的虚假表情。  
“确实比你的逼香，”男人学着她的样子，狠狠地嘬了一大口，“你的逼太骚了。”  
“还……不只这个，”男人的鸡巴一下一下顶着许佳琪的喉咙，她口齿不太清晰地说，“这个东西是全仿生的，跟女人的逼做得一模一样，比女人的逼还要享受。您吸吸看，这个每个组织都做得栩栩如生，与平常逼的触感都差不多……”男人呵了一声，“你见过很多逼？”许佳琪嘿嘿笑，“女人嘛，寂寞时互相摸一摸也挺常见，您来了就不会了，女人都排着队撅屁股等您插呢。”  
“你都这么说了，我倒要吸一吸，看看这是什么宝物。”  
“您不信的话，拿您养的那个鱼试一试，看看会不有有水渗出来……”  
“我自己没有舌头吗！”男人本来还有些犹豫，一听她这么说，嘴就贴了上去，鼓捣那一圈软肉，“还会变色呢。”她听见男人的唇舌在里面翻搅，粗鲁地吮过每一寸，想着吴哲晗身体敏感，又是以极费力的姿势支撑，还是第一次被人口交，想必撑不了多久就会缴械投降，因而使出十二分力气，像是章鱼似的扒住男人鸡巴，以一种较劲的气魄，像是小时候将吸管咬瘪为了吸出最后一滴果汁似的。男人打了她屁股一巴掌，笑骂道，“轻点，魂都给你吸掉了。”  
男人舔逼的动静很大，很有声响，许佳琪知道他喜欢大声，无论别人吸他还是他舔别人，这都是骄傲，因为他是主宰的那一方，他要把自己动静弄得很响亮，很为人知。男人一只手叉着腰极速在她嘴里进出，他有点色厉内荏，许佳琪熟他，一般男的马上要射了会静上几秒，只有他以更迅疾的频率用鸡巴打她的嘴。她听见他呼哧呼哧舌头卷动，猝不及防，白色的精液和未名的水打了她一脸。  
“这玩意儿还会喷水呢！真厉害！”男人甩甩鸡巴，也不管许佳琪，径自将鸡巴对着孔眼插了进去。许佳琪跌坐在一旁，将精液和逼水咕咚咕咚地咽下去，双眼盯着男人鸡巴和孔眼交接之处。这下也好，省的男人再自尊心发作不肯操柜子，还需要她劝说。

许佳琪心里说，你叫吧，叫出来，叫出来我就可以滚蛋了，接下来就没我事儿了，你们有你们的康庄大道，我自有我的独木桥去走。  
但是无论男人再怎么激烈陶醉地对着孔眼抽插，吴哲晗依旧一声不吭。

男人的鸡巴凶狠地撞击柜子，上面的青筋都暴成红的，条条纹路清晰可见，在孔眼中来来回回，全根拔出再全根没入，不时发出舒爽的低吼。许佳琪琪见他黑色的杂毛完全将吴哲晗白色的逼肉挡住了，男人资本不够，阴毛却旺盛得很，怒毛冲天，还总要许佳琪琪用逼水像梳胡子似的一缕缕理清，神气活现。柜子是铁皮做的，铁皮冰冰凉凉，肯定与温暖的逼形成了鲜明对比，加上逼又富有弹性，一般男的鸡巴塞里面估计都不想出来。她的阴水也淌了一腿，流到脚跟处的阴水发冷，吴哲晗的逼水也顺着铁皮一小股一小股往下流，她忽然就很想去舔一舔，那看上去冰冰凉凉的，里面的吴哲晗贴着柜子会不会身上被情欲烧得很热，从而感受到冰火两重天呢？  
突然男人大声叫她，“臭婊子，在那待着干什么，还不滚过来。”许佳琪琪手脚并用爬到男人跟前，乖顺地压低了腰，翘起了屁股，头抵在柜子前。男人深深吸了口气，从那处抽出鸡巴，与此喷出了大量的水，淋在许佳琪琪头发上。“再翘高一点。”男人挺着鸡巴垂到她嘴边，许佳琪琪正要去舔，男人却移开了，“自己把你的骚逼掰开，别要我说这么多次。”许佳琪琪抬起头，看见红嫩的穴肉抽搐，一收一缩的，显得很饥渴难耐，男人往那处吐了口吐沫，“做得再好也只是个仿生逼，过来，你个真逼别比不过一个仿生逼。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！老公不要！太……太厉害了……”她的逼中还插着双头龙，男人就着硅胶鸡巴挤了进去，扣住她的腰疯狂打桩，硅胶鸡巴露在外的一端撞得不停甩动，好像要射了一样。男人没插多久，许佳琪琪感觉逼里一空，穴中收缩，似乎在挽留什么，紧接着一股滚烫的精液打在内壁上，男人的鸡巴还在她的穴中，将淫水和精液混作一团。男人既不允许自己射在一个仿生逼中，也不允许自己射精时女人的逼里还有异物，活的女人新鲜的逼，才能给他最大的快感和满足。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！老公给我……老公射进母狗的子宫了！”  
“那就好好含着。”男人将她逼里外溢的精水又填了回去，许佳琪琪昂着头，一双眼睛水蒙蒙看着他，“不许漏出来，漏出来就不操你的逼了。我老婆就这点比你好，逼紧，能含一晚上，除非给她抠出来。你这个贱货下一秒就含着我的玩意儿给别的男人当肉便器了。”男人把墙上的玩具枪取下来，将满满一弹匣装进去，”起开。爷要玩射击。”他用枪头点点许佳琪琪的逼，示意她让开。  
吴哲晗受不住……这个念头在她脑内飘过。这个子弹冲击力挺大，就是她一般玩个三四发就香汗淋漓，不得不向男人告饶。眼下男人显然要将这一梭打干净，许佳琪琪忙说，“打坏了可不太好。”男人奇怪地看了她一眼，“一个仿生逼而已，坏了就坏了，再买呗。”  
许佳琪琪脑筋急转，对男人说，“老公，人家想要嘛，想要你的子弹打人家的逼。”男人哼了两声，阴阳怪气，“我可舍不得。”这是说许佳琪琪平常都不陪他玩这个，要么玩上两颗就耍赖，令他不爽。许佳琪琪大叫：“想要老公的鸡巴和子弹一起射给我，呜呜呜老公的东西要流出来了，老公拿子弹塞上好不好，让子弹不停在母狗逼里搅动直到母狗怀上老公的孩子，母狗怀孩子给老公操，让母狗怀上两个老公的孩子！孩子的头要出来了！老公把孩子操回逼里！”男人不轻不重打了许佳琪琪逼一掌，“你这个馒头逼一怀孩子要变得多大？”许佳琪琪大叫：“多大都是老公的逼，老公的鸡巴一透到底！肉棒要把母狗的子宫捅烂了！把母狗的孩子也捅烂在子宫里！”  
男人满意了，又指着吴哲晗的逼说，“你特意准备了这个，爷不太好冷落啊，否则不是辜负了你的盛情。”许佳琪琪说：“我吸！”凑到逼肉上，又说，“老公用子弹打贱人的逼，贱人舔仿生逼，贱人高潮，仿生逼也高潮！”她在外层的逼肉上旋了一圈，“老公只是打贱人的逼，仿生逼就高潮了！老公太厉害了！”男的受了这番赞美，心情愉悦，“两个逼搁在这里都不给爷用，你要爷的鸡巴往哪搁？”  
“贱货的屁眼夹老公的鸡巴！”  
男人做出为难的样子，“距离太短，把你肚子射穿可怎么办？”  
“老公操贱货的肚子！”  
“行，这仿生逼虽然紧，但容易漏水，你好好舔着，在爷射进你的屁眼前，这个逼高潮了唯你是问。”  
许佳琪琪的头颅遮住了那个孔眼，小舌在外缘转圈，穴肉急不可耐地向她展示自己的诱人，似乎在邀请她，但许佳琪琪丝毫不为所动，只是任凭那里呼唤着她插点什么东西进来。吴哲晗的命运现在就在这个逼上，在她的舌头上，这么小的一段舌头，说出无数饮言浪语，如今仅仅凭着它的动作就可以决定一个女人的高潮，进而决定她的命运。她想起了她小时候，母亲带别的男人到出租屋，为了不让那个男人的鸡巴破开她还窄小的逼，母亲亲自给她口交，男人在边上津津有味地看着。她的小腿乱蹬，嘴里胡乱地叫着妈妈。那时候，她的命运也是被一条轻贱的舌头决定的。男人走后，母亲踹了她一脚，骂她，“这是为了你的处女逼卖个好价钱！他算个逑，也配操处女的逼？老娘的黑逼都嫌弃！”  
男人的鸡巴抵在她的屁眼上，枪口抵着她盛开的逼，许佳琪琪的舌头抵在吴哲晗的逼上。她想对吴哲晗说，你看我给你舔批了吧，你老公让舔的，你说话不算数，只有你老公叫我舔批我才舔。你老公也给你舔了，你还不谢谢我？他以前从来没有给你舔过批吧？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！她想大叫，舌头猝不及防没入吴哲晗的逼中，牙齿撞在一圈媚肉上，留下一点印子又很快平复，堵住了她的声音。好深！鸡巴和子弹猛地闯进她前后两个洞中开疆拓土大逞威风，她有一瞬恨不得舌头上有倒刺，将她所陷之处吴哲晗的那块逼肉扯下来。这插到吴哲晗的花心没有？肯定没有，吴哲晗的逼那么深，九曲十八弯百转千回的，当然干不到她的穴心，这个男的鸡巴这么短，天啊真是好惨。她发自内心地开始同情起眼前这个逼的主人来了，唉，吴哲晗，你该庆幸我不是个大鸡巴男的，我是个大鸡巴男的才懒得给你舔穴呢，一杆进洞一进到底，保准你迷上我的鸡巴日夜想我埋在你的穴里磨你的花心，你求我啊！  
她似乎感到吴哲晗的身体在微微晃动，穴肉全方位地包裹着她的舌头。站了这么久腿也该麻了吧，你为什么不说话？你老公在外面呢，我舔他的鸡巴都舔烦了。

tbc.  
大纲扔出来就装作我写完了（不是）  
然后许佳琪琪就继续跟老男人play，找了个借口支走老男人把吴哲晗放了出来，吴哲晗一直咬着那只胸针嘴巴划破了，样子惨不忍睹，弱弱地问许这样够了吗，许呵呵说你扯你蛋呢，换个人在那种状况下求你你也会圣母病发作自我牺牲，你老公舔批舔的你一定很爽吧，你不就是这种隐忍的女人嘛  
但她心里很是动摇，莫非真有一个人像当初一样爱我？她一动摇就必须doi因而想起了才认识的化妆师，约他出来打炮，衣服都脱了捆绑play也上了前戏做得差不多了化妆师突然说我不上你，许佳琪琪浪叫了半天化妆师就是毫无反应，气得她七窍生烟问你是不是个死gay，你是个死gay的话一开始为什么要招我。化妆师说我不是，我欣赏你是一种对于器物的欣赏，然后一边拿器物调教她一边姐妹聊天，化妆师说自己年纪小不懂爱被女人伤透了心，许佳琪琪说女人口是心非，化妆师说自己后来喜欢上一个男人关系固定但不确定对方喜不喜欢自己，许佳琪琪说三条腿的男人到处跑天涯何处无芳草你不能离开他吗大不了出轨，化妆师问可是我要怎样让他知道我真的会离开他呢，化妆师走的时候问她你还记得大明湖畔的胸针吗  
反正化妆师也不是来跟她叙旧情的，他希望她能帮他追回男人，事成送你一套房子，许佳琪琪心动了，问有什么办法，化妆师说你帮我把胸针拿回来吧  
就给了许佳琪琪理由继续接近吴哲晗，吴哲晗却很爱惜，不肯给。许佳琪琪就发动各种各样的攻势泡她，带她去外边玩在摩天轮水族馆balabala各种地方疯狂造爱，教吴哲晗做饭等等各种技能，有时候许佳琪琪感觉自己真在恋爱中，但回去一看到化妆师的消息心情就沉落下来。然而无论如何吴哲晗都不肯给她胸针，最后许佳琪琪没办法了，问她你究竟怎样，吴哲晗说我想跟我老公离婚，我对他说我爱你，你嗯一声就行，许佳琪琪真的打动了，想着她拿到房子就金盆洗手，她养吴哲晗，于是打电话把她和吴哲晗造爱的始终全告诉了她老公，吴哲晗微笑着看着她，她老公从一开始暴跳如雷要打死吴哲晗，许佳琪琪就带吴哲晗到外面去住每天发自己和吴哲晗造爱视频给她老公，直到有天她老公打电话给吴哲晗，对方哭着说我爱你不要离开我，吴哲晗笑了，将胸针还给她，谢谢你，我爱你，前面对许佳琪琪说的后面对她老公说的  
许佳琪琪很愕然，吴哲晗说谢谢你让我第一次体验到了爱的痛，你还记得那个送你胸针的化妆师男人吗，那是男装的我。如今我已迈入成熟的中产婚姻，但仍然向往着爱。我爱我的老公但我不确定他爱不爱我，因此才设下了这个局……我很久以前对他说我爱过一个人送了她一个胸针，他之所以会看上你也是因为这个，谢谢你让我确定了他爱我  
许佳琪琪惊呆了，你怎么会爱这样一个男人？吴哲晗反问她，我当时又怎么会爱这样一个女人，你又怎么会爱这样的我？那个小区的房子送给你了，那就是我名下的，你觉得这值不值一份爱情？  
许佳琪琪拿着钥匙回去，她终于有了稳定的居所，窗子靠着马路，她从窗里往窗外看，行人三三两两，只觉得大街上都是相爱的人


End file.
